


I got this one.

by yeah_alright



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, References to anxiety, uh oh now I want to write a million more fics of these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeah_alright/pseuds/yeah_alright
Summary: Shawn reflects on the seemingly mundane moment he knew Niall was for him.





	I got this one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "foot". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/foot), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> The seedling for this popped into my head basically the second I read the prompt, but then the week disappeared and I figured there was no way I'd be able to pull something together. Then the day before the deadline I excitedly realized I hadn't missed it yet and thought, "maybe I can give writing a drabble a try and actually get something done for this." Turns out drabbles are hard as hell to write, y'all. All of you who pull off a story in 100 words forever have my respect and awe. Maybe someday when I give myself WAY more time, I can actually write a drabble. But for now, all I have to offer is this unbeta'd snippet and the hope that Shiall's charm is enough. 
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful [abrighteryellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrighteryellow/) for enthusiastically supporting the idea when I ran it by her 6 hours ago. <333

A familiar sense of calm fills Shawn as he peers over his post-dinner cappuccino, watching his boyfriend sign the check and close the leather card holder. Nearly two years in, and he never tires of it. It always remind him of the moment he knew he was gone for Niall.

A bundle of nerves through most of dinner, Shawn had obsessed over every appetizer, every shared plate, every chorus of “why not?” in response to the waiter asking the boisterous group of eight if they’d like another round. Did he have enough cash for his share? Would they do an even split or each pay for what they actually ordered? Were they really going to plop down _eight_ cards? Isn’t that too many? What about the couples? Were they going to put double shares on one card or throw in two cards between them to keep it simpler?  Was Shawn going to have to find someone to partner up with and work it out later between them? Who was going to decide? Who was going to explain it all to the waiter? 

Shawn hated this part of group dinners. How did everyone else seem to just enjoy themselves throughout the meal? Was no one else agonizing over what to do when the waiter inevitably dropped the check on the table with a soft smile and a gentle assurance to “Take your time” that Shawn knew rationally was genuine but still worried must be at least a _little_ sarcastic. 

He remembers vividly the pit in his stomach growing as he watched the tall, handsome, black-vested twenty-something who’d been delivering their party food and drinks all night – each with a side of anxiety specifically for Shawn – approach their table holding that unmistakable black folio. Shawn’s heart had started racing as he’d shot furtive glances around the table, searching for anyone else who had noticed the leather-bound dilemma headed right toward them. No one had given themselves away.

The waiter, as though his tip depended on how much he could torture Shawn, placed the check exactly in the middle of the table. “No rush, gentlemen. Just whenever you’re ready.”

Shawn had sat immediately back in his chair, as if the check might literally – and not just figuratively – explode any moment. Just as he had begun his first of ten deep, slow breaths, an arm casually reached out from the other side of the table, palm down, and pulled the offending item away from everyone else.

“I got this, lads.”

_Niall._

Normally, Shawn would have expected that statement to be the beginning of a conversation, not the end of one. But the ease of the gesture combined with Niall’s steady brogue was definitive. Final.

No one made a fuss, least of all Niall himself. It was all just settled. Just like that. The bill and Shawn’s nerves all at once. 

He thinks of that moment often - the precise moment his confusing (to the point of near distress) but insistent feelings for Niall had finally solidified. The moment after which he never again protested or even wondered whether he simply admired Niall or looked up to him as a mentor or hoped for similar success. The moment he knew he didn’t want to be _like_ him – he wanted to be _with_ him. 

Shawn’s chest fills with warmth as he watches his love set the pen down and lean back in his chair with the same ease he had that night two and a half years ago. 

“Thanks, babe.”

“No such thing as a free dinner, Shawnie.” Niall winks at him. “I plan to collect the second we get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And major thank you to [lululawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/) for organizing this fest! 
> 
> [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/foot) to read what other authors did with this prompt. :)
> 
> Tumblr post is [here](https://uhohmorshedios.tumblr.com/post/185842020915) if you care to share. <3


End file.
